Book 7: The Quillian Games
by evil squirrell
Summary: Follow Bobby Pendragon as he tries to defeat the evil demon Saint Dane. Now Saint Dane has come to Quillian, a clownish territory that isn't very funny.


**Journal #24**

**Quillian**

Hey guys, how's it going? The surprising thing is that it's going fine here. Nothing's going wrong. It almost seems as if Saint Dane isn't here. Almost. Apparently I've encountered Saint Dane.   
Life on Quillian is slightly, dare I say, fun. Up to a point. The whole place is kind of goofy. The people here are giants and they worship clowns. No joke. Clowns. Pie in the face, big shoed, clowns.   
But it's defiantly not always pleasant. So far, I've encountered Saint Dane, found out that Spader and Gunny are dead, and been attacked by quigs.  
I should start from where I left off, or rather, with what I didn't include. I reluctantly left Loor on Zadaa. After the flume ride, I appeared to be in a big circus tent. A really big circus tent. It was about the size of Black Water. There were clown dolls here, clown dolls there.  
The only thing that came to mind was the movie "It." Stupid, yeah, but heck, that movie scared the living daylights out of me. Seeing all these clowns didn't make me feel comfortable, it made me feel like saying "everything floats down here."  
The other odd thing was that I couldn't find any clothes. All I could find were some clown suites lying in a pile of clown dolls. I picked one up. It came with a rainbow Afro, a red nose, and the full on, colorful clown suite with huge buttons.  
After double-checking that there was nothing else to wear, I put it on. Of course, my boxers stayed where they were. The suite was a little big, but would make do, rather than experience Denduron once again.  
It was easy to discover which direction we should go, seeing as how there was a path in between the piles of clowns. I was pleased to go along it, rather than try to find my way through the clowns.  
After a little while, of walking through the maze of toys, two little monkeys popped up. They were exactly what you picture when you think about Aboo from Aladdin.  
I stopped; inspecting them I soon noticed something really bad about these monkeys. They had yellow eyes. Quig-yellow eyes. I looked back, if I decided to run that way, I'd be back were I started, and would just have to encounter the monkeys once more. If I tried to run through them, they would attack. heck, if I tried to move, they'd attack. It seemed I had only one option.  
I ran up the nearest mountain of toys. The monkeys jumped onto me, one grabbing my leg, the other ripping off the skin on my shoulder. I kicked the one off my leg, and tried to grab at the on my shoulder.  
The monkey that had attacked my leg ran away. One down, one to go. I grabbed the monkey on my shoulder; ignoring the bites it gave my hand. I threw it about five feet away, it walked away slowly.  
I got up and looked where I was. I had rolled quite a bit and could no longer find the trail. I took a random guess and turned left. I took one step and was immediately pushed to the ground.  
I rolled over, remembering finally the skills Loor had taught me. I punched the guy who tackled me and got up. Right as I did, about 8 monkeys jumped all over me, bringing me back to the ground. I tried to pull them off but I was too outnumbered.  
Just as I thought I was going to die I heard the words "That wasn't to nice," come from the man I had punched. I looked over and guess who I saw? Spader! Despite the killer quig monkeys, ripping me to pieces, I actually smiled.  
Spader got up and kicked the quigs off of me. I tried to get up but fell down. Spader yelled, "Guess who I just found? Bobby!"  
Gunny came running over yet another pile of clowns. I couldn't believe it. Somehow, here in front of me, were the two travelers that had been trapped on Eelong. I had no idea what to say, so I asked the first thing that came to mind.  
"How'd you two escape from Eelong?" I asked.  
"It's a long story, I'll tell you later." Spader replied.  
"He has to get to a hospital," Gunny barged in.   
"Agreed. Help me get him there." Spader.  
The two of them carried me through the tent, until we arrived at a door. Outside was one of the oddest things I had ever seen. It had a head in the shape of one of the mouthpieces to a water bottle, which extended from a ling neck, attached to an egg-like body. It had two tails, not unlike a cows. It was about 150 feet, head to tails. It was as wide as three subways side by side.  
"This," Spader said, "Is a Yorth. It's what the people of Quillian use as transportation. It's a little hard to steer for somebody of our size, so we hired a driver."   
A man about 70 feet tall walked next to it. He bowed his head. I bowed it back, though I doubt he noticed. The giant sat down onto the monster.  
"Come on aboard," Gunny said, hopping onto the Yorth. Spader followed. I took a relieved breath, and climbed next to Gunny.  
The Yorth took a step. It was really slow. I could have easily beaten it by foot if I had all of my muscles and some of my skin on my legs left.  
But, eventually, I felt as if we were going somewhere. I didn't know where though, because A) I had about a teaspoon of blood left in me, and B) There was a giant blocking my view. It was then that I decided to go to sleep.  
I was awaken by Spader, nudging my arm softly. I opened my eyes and Spader passed me a canteen. I drank it all, then looked at my body. All my wounds had been covered with colorful cloths. I sat up, with help of Gunny, and looked around.  
There was the hugest city ever. The doors soared above the heads of the people, all of who were the size of our driver. The buildings themselves were more circus tents.  
Suddenly, Spader punched my. I glanced at him, but was hit once more by Gunny. Then, together, they picked me up and threw me off the Yorth. As I fell I saw both of their eyes flash the gray, blue color, I so truly fear. My fellow travelers were truly Saint Dane.  
I landed on the ground, back sore. Did I really see that? I needed proof. I got it.   
"Have fun here on Quillian Pendragon!" Yelled Spader/ Saint Dane.  
I lay there. On the street of Quillian, losing blood. Soon my eyes got blurry and I passed out.

I awoke in a large, floating bed. I got up to find all my wounds healed. Thanks to super traveler powers. I checked all over my body to make sure everything was okay. It was. In fact, I was wearing shorts, a shirt, and my second earth boxers.  
It was only then that I realized the young girl sitting in a chair, in front of the desk that looks like a hand.   
"Glad to see you're up. You've been sleeping for three Flocks now. We're having super in 2 Freesh's. Join us please." The girl said it quickly with a British accent, and then ran out a normal sized door.  
I sat down at the desk and wrote journal 23. By the time I was finished, it was time for super, I assumed, though I don't know what a Freesh is. Or a Flock for that matter.  
I figured it was super because a large bell sound began echoing down into my room. I headed towards the sound when I remembered. Saint Dane had either been Spader and Gunny at once, or there was another person, helping along side him. And for that matter, I had been told that Saint Dane can only become a traveler after death. That would mean that Spader and Gunny… are dead.  
I arrived at the location of the bell, and the food, but had suddenly lost my appetite. Two more travelers. Dead.  
I was welcomed by the little girl as well as two older people. All regular sized.  
"Hello, My name is Brett Tucker, this is my wife Sally, and our daughter, Jen." Said one of the elders.  
"I'm Bobby Pendragon," I responded with a nod.  
"We found you passed out on the street. It's very dangerous out there with all of the Priffs walking around. Not to say I have anything against them. We're very peaceful. Sharing supplies, jobs, and whatever else is needed, and that's the way it's always been. Oh my god, I must be boring you with everything you already know" Said Sally.  
Actually it's everything I need to know. I had a million questions and had to find out more. But before any of this made sense, there was one thing I needed to know.   
"Priffs?" I asked, hoping it wasn't something obvious that would make me seem mental.  
"The big people. Where do you live, under a rock?" Said Sally once more. Of course it was something totally obvious that made me seem mental. They all spoke quickly with their accent.  
"Of course," I said. "Look, I'd love super, but I'm really not up to it right now. I'd like to go back to my room."  
"Anything that makes you comfortable dear." Said Sally. I assume she was the talker of their family.  
I went back to my room. That is where I've written this. So it hasn't been a long time since I wrote journal 23. I just felt like you needed more details.  
I really hope both of you are okay and that Saint Dane isn't really there as well as here. If so, make sure you guys aren't hurt. Not only do I need somebody to hold the journals, but I need to come home to something after all this is over.

And so we go.

**END OF JOURNAL #24**

Mark reread the last couple of lines, then took a glance at the clock. He had noticed his ring twitching at 10:00, right after Andy Mitchell left. It was now 12:15 and Mitchell still wasn't back.  
Mitchell had told Mark that he was simply to have a smoke. It had been over two hours and he hadn't come back. Had something happened to him? Thoughts of seeing both Andy and Courtney in the hospital was more than scary.  
Mark jumped at the ring of his cell phone. He checked and didn't recognize the number. He flipped it open and said "Hello?"   
"Mark, come to the hospital, Courtney took a remarkable turn for the better." Said the voice. It was Mrs. Chetwynde. Mark's heart beat began going at a normal pace.  
"I'll be over as soon as possible." He replied, eagerness in his voice. He hung up and hurried outside. Andy wasn't there but his car lay in its space. Mark hurried back inside and grabbed the keys off the counter.   
Mark had never driven before, unless of course you include bumper cars and go carts. But, being the brains he is, Mark new perfectly well what to do.  
He rushed over to the hospital and saw the Chetwyndes. They had been waiting for Mark. He got out of the car and jogged over to them. They had grins on their faces. Something was up.   
"Where's Courtney?" Mark asked, eager to see her feeling better. Suddenly, Courtney came rolling from behind the Chetwynde's car. She was in a wheelchair. Her bruises were faded and she was smiling.  
It seemed as if Courtney had used magic to heal her- That's when Mark figured something out. The only way she could've healed so much in so little time was with the magic touch that Bobby had healed Loor with. That meant either Saint Dane or Bobby had healed her. And since they knew Saint Dane was on second Earth, and that Bobby was on Quillian, it must have been Saint Dane.  
This brought up all sorts of questions in Mark's head. Why did Saint Dane save Courtney? Was Saint Dane really on Quillian or second Earth or could he multiply himself like Bobby suggested? Of course he couldn't say any of these things aloud since Courtney's parents were right there.  
Courtney and her parents stayed at the same hotel that Mark and Andy were at. Andy still hadn't arrived which gave Courtney and Mark an empty room to discuss the latest journals. that Courtney had started to read.  
Mark had summarized the entire thing but it was still nice for Courtney to be able to read them for herself. Mark watched TV, though concentration was near impossible.   
Eventually, Courtney finished and with a sigh said, "Wow," Mark had to laugh. Bobby had saved a territory and come to another one while Courtney had been away, now she had the chance to read them and "wow" was her comment.  
"Look, Mark, there's something you need to know. The person who healed me, it was Saint Dane." Courtney said.  
"I know," Mark replied.  
"But you don't know who Saint Dane was."  
"What do you mean?"  
"When he healed me, Saint Dane was in the form of-" She stopped.  
"Who?"   
"Of Andy."  
Mark couldn't believe it. He had actually considered being Saint Danes friend. Of course, this explained how he suddenly joined Sci-Clops and was nice. But why?  
"A- Are you s-s-ure?" Mark asked, eyes closed.  
"I saw him with my own two eyes." Courtney confirmed. Mark trusted Courtney. He trusted her as much as Bobby. But he suddenly hated her. She was just jealous that he could make a friend and that she couldn't. She was used to being miles above Mark on the "cool" list and she didn't want to lose that.  
"Are you alright?" Courtney asked. Mark glared up at her. Then he noticed his ring twitching. He glanced at it and then yelled at Courtney.  
"YOU JUST CAN'T HANDLE THE POSSIBILITIE THAT I'M BETTER TEN YOU!" He grabbed Mitchell's keys and ran out of the room. Tears ran down his cheeks.

Courtney sat in the room stunned. What was the matter with Mark? Was it about her telling him about Mitchell? Did he really care about Mitchell that much? Or was it something else?  
She was about to chase after him when she heard Andy's car driving out of the lot. She walked out and saw a torn piece of paper lying on the ground. It was part of a page of a journal. One Courtney hadn't read. She picked it up and read.

**Journal # 25**

**Quillian**

Mark, Courtney? How's life? Or more importantly, how's the Saint Dane situation? I hope both of you are okay. Try to remember, anything out of the ordinary, is probably part of Saint Dane's plan.  
That's what I realized here. Anything out of the ordinary is the result of Saint Dane. I now know what Saint Dane has planned, and I don't know if I can stop it. He's got too many people convinced. And he once again mixed up the territories.  
In other words, it's a living heck. Let me start from the beginning, I ended my last journal after supper with the Tuckers. I still hadn't found the traveler of Quillian. And I tell you, there's a one in a--------

Bobby's journal was ripped there. Courtney then decided that she had to find Mark. She ran into her parent's room. They were both asleep. Courtney grabbed their keys and cell phone and went into their car.   
She thought back to her driving lessons her dad had given her when she was younger. She carefully backed out of the parking spot and left the hotel.  
She tried to remember what Andy's license plate number was. D5K… D5K00E……….X! D5K00EX! She called the police and reported it stolen. She knew Mark didn't have a license and even if he did, it wouldn't say "Andy Mitchell." She drove on the highway towards Stony Brook. It was the only way she could think of going.  
Soon, she got a call telling her that the car had been found parked 5 blocks from the Sci-Clops building.  
Courtney didn't bother going to the car but headed straight to the Sci-Clops building. That's where Mark would be. She was right. The lights were on within it. It was 3 in the morning. Nobody else would be in there.  
She parked the car and snuck to the door. She opened it to find a gun pointed at her face. Mark was holding it and behind him was Andy Mitchell. Mitchell looked at Courtney and gave her a wink. Fury raced up through her body.  
"Where is the journal Mark?" Courtney asked.  
"Why should I tell you? Bobby originally sent the journals to me. Not you me. I was his first choice. Not you. Deal with it."  
Bobby had been right. Everything abnormal had been part of Saint Danes plan. He wanted Courtney and Mark to grow apart so he could be Mark's best friend, read the journals and use everything in them for… something.  
Or maybe he just wanted to use them as hostages, either way this was his doing. And Courtney had to let Mark realize that. She looked Mark in the eyes.  
With a quick move she grabbed the gun and shot Andy. He fell to the ground and then, popped back up onto his feet, as Saint Dane. Courtney's plan had worked. Then, Saint Dane walked over. Courtney shot him until the clip was empty. Nothing happened. Saint Dane grabbed Mark in one hand and Courtney in the other.  
"You little pricks, if it didn't make out for doom on Pendragon's behalf, I'd never go through all this trouble." Saint Dane sneered.  
"You'll never win, Saint Dane, Bobby's gonna save Halla, just watch." Courtney yelled.  
Saint Dane frowned and punched her in the stomach. Then went outside and through them into the pickup part of the Chetwynde's truck and locked them in.  
Then he went back inside and picked up a pile of papers. He smiled and sat down. He had, in his possession, Bobby's journal, and his friends. He began to read.

------ Million chance everything will go as planned…

(**Journal #25 continued**)

Let's see, where'd I leave you guys last time? Oh, right, I just had dinner with my new hosts. I went back up to my room and wrote the journal and that was pretty much it. Well a lot has happened. After I finished writing that journal I took out my ring and sent it to you.  
I didn't see the use in sitting about, waiting for something to happen so I went back downstairs. My hosts were and the table was as if we had never eaten on it. I shivered in thought of all the brightness and clown merchandise.  
I checked my pockets to make sure I had a pencil and paper with me and then looked for a door.  
I passed through the dining room and found a room with three doors, all big enough for a giant. And, remembering the Priffs, it probably was meant for one.  
I was clueless which one was the exit so I chose the middle one. What I saw was a room full of cages. In the cages were beasts I could never explain. There was a rat about three feet long with skinny spikes sticking out along it's back. There was a small slug-like creature that seemed the last thing from threatening until it, in a blink, "grew" a razor sharp tail.   
The most spectacular thing I saw were little human like figures. They had razor-sharp teeth pointed ears. They were all bald except one that had a Mohawk going down into a ponytail. Their skin was a grayish green. They all had red eyes that were unnaturally small.  
I got a little closer and they went crazy. Imagine 6 little mutant midgets jumping up and down like monkeys. I noticed how extremely muscular they were. They were really skinny but the muscle was bursting out of them. When they calmed down I backed up. They were paranoid and I didn't want to be around when they were let free.   
But I kinda felt guilty. These little monsters were almost the same as humans give or take some features, and were being locked up for…. For what? Were they going to be killed? I shivered at the thought.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"? I heard the booming voice of Brett Tucker. I turned around to find him standing in the doorway.   
"I-I- what are you doing with these animals?" I asked, going on the offensive.  
"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! BUT YOU WILL GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT THIS SECOND AND NEVER SPEAK OF THIS TO ANYONE!" He hollered. I was back on the defensive.  
"But-"   
"OUT!" He finished pointing outside the door. I walked towards him but made sure to stay as far away from him as possible.   
I opened the door on the left to find the streets of … Where ever I was. It was pretty empty. There were only a few people all of whom were regular sized. I walked down a couple of blocks, making random turns until I found a street with more people. Most of them were Priffs.  
I walked along trying to get my head together. What were those little beasts and why did Brett Tucker get so upset when I saw them? I sat up against a large wall and closed my eyes. It was really bright on Quillian, and the clowns were everywhere.  
After a few minutes an old man walked over and put a coin into my lap. I looked up at him and he said, "Goddam bums, ruining our cities. I'll help 'um now but things'll change after the games…" And he walked away.  
I looked at the coin. It had engraved on it "§" I had no clue what it was worth but I figured I could try to get a room at an Inn.  
I tried to look as bum-like as I could in hope of more coins but nobody else was as excited to pay some homeless guy. Eventually I found a place that looked as if it might be a hotel. I went into the first building. I put the coin on the table. A man turned around, looked at the coin and laughed.   
"What do you want? A glass of water? Get out of here." The man stated. I turned around and walked out. Lousy coin. Not worth a thing. I saw across the street a building in the shape of a clown doll. It caught my interest so I went in.  
Inside were rows of benches. On one side there were benches made most defiantly for Priff's and on the other were the regular-sized people. Up ahead was a statue of a clown. It was then that I realized where I was.  
I was in a giant clown church. Where, as Mrs. Tucker had mentioned during dinner earlier that night, they worshipped clowns. On the front of the bench's I saw a small book. The title was "A new beginning. By Bozo D. Clown."  
I reread it to make sure I was right and then started to crack up. Was this some kind of joke? I read the first page.

"Life as thy knows it may soon come to an end unless all of the start over. Let us clean up cities, and give sanctuaries for those in need. We shall have a series of games of which the smalls and large shall compete for power over all of Quillian. Whoever shall lose must become slaves, thus making life simpler and more easeful for those worthy of it.  
By doing this we shall create an easier environment for all. Some may think otherwise, but I have seen a vision from God telling me to do three things. Number 1: Announce and create the games. Number 2: Spread my words and stories to all. Number 3: Listen."

The page ended at that. It was like some crappy clown bible. Did anyone actually believe that? And were these the games the old man had spoken of? Did they truly plan to split up the Priffs and Humans? Mrs. Tucker said they were completely peaceful.  
That's when it struck me. Saint Dane. It must be him. He was trying to slit up the Priffs and humans. He was probably Bozo D. Clown.  
Anger was rising up in him at the thought that Saint Dane had started his own religion. Was there any way that he could stop it? By the sound of that old man the games were happening.  
I began to walk out of the door when I saw a bright poster that said "THE QUILLIAN GAMES! Only 4 flocks away! Submit your team! (must have 5 players, either Priff or Human. 100 § per team entry.)"  
I tore off the poster and shoved it into my pocket with my paper, pen, and coin. Then I walked out of the church as a group of Priffs walked around me, into the building.  
It was dark out and I was tired. I went off the main street and went in-between some buildings.

I awoke the next morning refreshed yet uneasy. Only 3 more Flocks (which I've estimated are days) until the Quillian games. Only 3 days to make a plan. Only 3 days to save Quillian.  
I got up and felt soreness all over my body. Time to think. I decided my best option was to go back to the church and learn as much as I could.  
I went back and looked at their schedule. The soonest meeting was in 2 Freesh's our 2 hours. I went back to where I slept and… Here I am. I'm about to go to church. Kinda ironic, I'm going to church to fight demons. A little more literal then others, but the same basic thing.  
So, I hope everyone's alright there. I plan to go and visit you as soon as Quillian is saved. Or, as it's looking, doomed. PS: I found out that a § is about 5$.  
So we go,

**End of Journal #25**

Saint Dane looked up at Mark and Courtney with a smirk. He had expected to find his plan working, but this journal had easily confirmed it. In fact, things were looking better than he had expected. By this point, Quillian was already his.

Mark tried not to look at Courtney. He had lost control and almost shot her. He should have known she wouldn't lie to him. He glanced over to her and, with a big sigh, said, "I'm sorry Courtney. It's just hard to admit that the only person that likes you is… Saint Dane. "  
Courtney looked at him. Her eyes seemed to burn him with guilt. Would she ever talk to him? He kept eye contact with her; he wanted her to know he was sincere.  
"Mark, Saint Dane has persuaded others much wiser and more experienced than you to do the wrong thing. Right now we don't have to forgive each other for what Saint Dane has done, we have to figure out how to get free and warn Bobby." Courtney's speech was short but meant a lot to Mark.  
"Thanks Courtney, you've always forgiven me, whether or not I deserve it." Mark replied. Courtney laughed.  
"I doubt your big brain has a way out of here?" She asked.  
"Well all he did was tie us up and lock us in. If we can get the ropes undone escape should be simple enough." He wiggled his hands furiously but wasn't successful. Courtney on the other hand was almost done releasing one hand.  
After another minute she was free. She untied Mark and raised a fist to break the window. She shot her arm towards the glass and heard Saint Dane's voice.  
"What the heck do you think you're doing?" He looked calm and his voice seemed almost as if he were laughing. Courtney opened the door and the two of them began to run. Courtney looked back and saw Andy/Saint Dane gaining on her. She had gotten out of shape the last couple of months but was still faster than Andy.  
Andy took the form of a large muscular man and got right on her tail. She looked over and saw Mark running the other direction. He was going to get away.  
Saint Dane tackled Courtney, which brought them both to the ground. Courtney was sore and lay there for a minute until she was picked up by Saint Dane. Saint Dane carried her to the car, threw her into it, closed the door and got into the drivers seat.  
"RUN MARK!" She yelled out the broken window but was quickly shoved back by the massive hand of Saint Dane.  
He too had seen Mark running but wasn't sure where he had gone. It didn't matter though. He only needed one of them. And Mark couldn't tell anybody in fear of destroying another flume.

Mark kept running, even though his side ached. He was headed back to Andy's car. When he arrived he found a cop car behind it. That crossed out that option. He kept running until he was a good 15 blocks away from Saint Dane.  
He felt as if he had betrayed Courtney once again by leaving her. She had told him to run but it wasn't the friend-like thing for him to do. He took of his ring. It was the only way to contact Bobby.  
Bobby was on Quillian and Mark could only contact other acolytes. Since he didn't know the name of the acolyte on Quillian he couldn't very well contact him there. He thought and the first name that came to mind was Loor. But she and Alder had just finished an adventure of their own and Loor had almost died. He tried to think of other travelers. Spader and Gunny were stuck on Eelong and may even be dead like Kasha.  
The only other traveler he knew came to mind. Patrick The traveler from 3rd earth. The thing was, Mark didn't know who his acolyte was. So he couldn't contact him to have him help Bobby. But he knew somebody who would. That somebody was Tom Dorney.  
Mark sighed. He had a whole chain of people he had to go through to warn Bobby. He started once again to run until he found a subway station. He paid the fee and hopped onto a subway.   
After a short while he arrived on some familiar streets. He ran until he found Dorney's apartment building. He ran to his door and knocked. He heard grunting and then saw darkness overlap the peephole. Slowly the door opened and Dorney appeared, a surprised look upon his face.  
"What'd you do?" He asked. Mark would've laughed under other circumstances but instead ran into the room. Dorney was beginning to look upset. "What the heck is going on?"  
"What's the name of the acolyte on 3rd earth?" Mark asked stubbornly.  
"Max Rettings, why?"  
"Give me a pen and paper!" Mark yelled, surprised at his demanding tone of voice. Dorney gave it to him without hesitation. Mark bent over and began writing:

Dear Max,  
You have to tell Patrick to go to Quillian to get Bobby Pendragon. Patrick has to go fast and tell Bobby that Saint Dane is here and has Courtney.  
Sincerely, Mark, Acolyte of 2nd earth.

Mark took off his ring once again and said, "Max Rettings." The ring began twitching and playing the tune of the flume. Mark put the note into it and closed his eyes. Soon, the music stopped. Mark opened his eyes again to find tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"Okay, what was all that about? What did that note say?" Dorney asked. Mark looked up at him and wiped his tears.  
"Saint Dane's here, on Second Earth. He has Courtney. Meanwhile, Bobby's on Quillian without another traveler, totally clueless. I didn't even get to read his last journal." Mark answered in one breath.  
"Why didn't you read it?" Dorney asked quickly.  
"Saint Dane has it." Mark replied.   
"WHAT? Saint Dane knows what you don't?" Yelled an outraged Dorney.  
"Y-yes,"  
"Do you know anything about where his is at Quillian? What he's doing?"  
"Last thing I know is he's in a city, he thinks Spader and Gunny are dead, and he seems to have nice people looking after him." Dorney sighed, finally out of questions. Then Mark's rings started twitching and playing it's soft tune.  
They both looked at it as Mark put it onto the coffee table. A piece of paper popped out that said, "Mark" on it. It was Bobby's handwriting.  
Mark reached for it but Dorney was faster. Mark watched as Dorney unfolded the note, read it, and cursed loudly.  
"WHAT?" Mark yelled.  
"He's coming here to rescue Courtney."  
"So, that's a good thing right?"   
"That means if something is happening on Quillian he won't be able to protect it." Dorney spoke the truth. That was Saint Dane's plan. To drag Bobby home so that Quillian was hopeless. Quillian was doomed and it was Mark's fault.  
"We have to go meet him at the flume. He says it's the first one, which I'm assuming is the subway station since it was the first one he went to." Dorney reported softly. Mark nodded and stood up from the chair he had sat down into.  
They left silently and found Dorney's beat, old Volvo outside. They got in and Mark was slightly relieved to be in a car that didn't reek of Saint Dane.  
They drove for a while until they arrived at the subway station. Dorney lead the way as they headed inward. They got down to the platform but didn't go further.   
"We'll wait here for Pendragon," Dorney ordered. Sure enough, after about two minutes Bobby came limping over to them. He looked a lot older than the last time Mark had seen him and his eyes were dark and cold. He made it over to them and stood in front of mark.  
"Where's Courtney and Saint Dane?" he asked suddenly.   
"It doesn't matter, you have to go back to Quillian, this was just bait to get you to leave," Mark said quickly.  
"Quillian is in good hands. Patrick, Veego and LaBerge have it under control." Bobby explained.  
"Patrick who and who?" Asked Mark questionly.  
"The people who sent me the riddle." Bobby reached into his pocket and recited: Riggedy Riggedy white,  
Come and spend the night,  
We'll play some games,  
Some wild, some tame,  
Cause if you will, you might.

Suddenly Mark remembered. But he still didn't understand who they were. He was about to ask when Bobby said, "Let's go somewhere to relax, my leg hurts. Then, after we've exchanged stories we'll find Courtney."  
"Okay, you start, tell us what happened after you had dinner with your hosts." Mark said as they began to leave the subway. Bobby looked at him questionly.  
"Didn't you get my journal?" He asked with a bit of impatience. Mark shook his head. "Saint Dane has it." He choked out. Bobby looked at him with disbelief then recited his most recent journal.  
"Then what happened?" Mark asked once Bobby finished with that part. They were arriving at a hotel.  
"Well, I went to church that morning after I sent you the journal. It was long and mostly uneventful until the preacher person for the humans said at the end, 'has anyone decided to create a team? I'm really hoping at least one person from our group shall.' He eyeballed me. A smile appeared on his face. Then he continued, 'as one of the hosts of the games, I wish to speak with anybody before they decide to submit a team.' Then he dismissed everybody and motioned for me to go over to him. I did, figuring it wouldn't hurt.  
"He seemed absolutely delighted to see me. He directed me to a backroom that was empty besides some clowns and another man. The second man said, 'Oh joy, you solved our riddle and came. Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!' I was taken aback. Who was this man?  
'What riddle?' I asked. The second man looked at me and said, 'the one we sent you of course. I'm Veego, and this is LaBerge.' I couldn't believe it. The men who had sent me the riddle and jack-in-the-box. I answered, 'no, I just found my way here. Who are you?' Veego look insulted, 'why, I'm the traveler of Quillian and LaBerge is my acolyte.' He gave a clownish laugh. Everything about him was fruity. He was a little overweight and had red cheeks and a huge grin. He even had on a little red clown nose.  
"I had to know whatever they knew. 'Have you discovered Saint Dane's plan yet?' I asked. Veego's grin dropped a tiny bit but came right up and said, 'NO! Ha, ha, ha!' I was rather disappointed at Quillian's traveler. 'Well, these games that you are hosting, they're his plan,' I said accusingly. Veego's grin died. 'what do you mean," he asked, the cheer out of his voice.   
"Finally this guy became serious. 'He wants to separate the Priff's and human's so that Quillian would break into chaos. If you didn't know that then why'd you call me?' I asked. Veego looked dazed. 'We wanted another player on our team during the games. All expenses paid.' He squeaked out. I could have slapped him.  
"'Luckily, I've come up with a plan. You, as a host have to let me join a team with both Priffs and humans. If we win then the world continues to be united.' Veego looked upset. 'I can't let you do that. It ruins the whole point of the games.'   
"There will be no Quillian if you say that,' I said taking a step forward. LaBrerge sighed and said, 'Very well. We shall allow you to enter. We shall do everything we can to increase your chances of winning.' Veego looked at him as if he'd been double croosed. LaBerge glared at him then nodded at me.  
"They told me some places to find competing members and wished me good luck. Then Veego slowly handed me a bag full of coins. I thanked him and went outside. I walked a couple of blocks, looking for a hotel and found a crowd of people laughing and yelling so I joined in, squeezing between the foot of a Priff and a crown of humans. There, in the center was Patrick being beat to a bloody pulp.  
"I ran in shouting for them to stop. I grabbed his arm and we ran away. Then we exchanged stories, I came back here and he's going to save Quillian. It's that simple."  
Bobby ended as they sat in their hotel room. As Dorney and Mark took in the information Mark's ring began twitch once again. Mark placed it onto the table as they watched it grow. Out popped a journal. It was written on the same paper Bobby had used during his Quillian journals.  
On it was a sticky norte that said, "Here Mark, I thought you'd like to know what's going on on Quillian. So here's Patrick's journal. Best of luck, Max, traveler from third earth." Everyone stared at it and then Mark picked it up to read aloud.

**Quillian:**  
Well, Max, the day has finally come and I'm on an adventure. Let me start off where I left 3rd earth………

As you know, I got the message and immediately went to the flume where you were waiting. I yelled Quillian and was off through the flume. It was different then the last time I went through.. There were pictures in the stars.. They were very detailed and mostly unfamiliar. I assumed they're from the other territories.  
Then with a small push of pressure, I popped out of the flume in a field of clowns. Beside me was a pile of clothes. They were surprisingly like the third-earth clothes. They were just a little brighter. I put them on and began heading down the trail.  
I made it through peacefully until I found an exit. I headed out and in the didtance saw what looked like a city. I was surprised how clean the air was. I couldn't smell the faintest bit of pollution. That was weird no matter what territory I was on.  
I walked for a very long time and the city never seemed to get any bigger. I was getting thirsty and hungry fast. If I didn't get there in the next couple of hours I'd have to stop and make a campsite. I looked around for some sign of water but it was all dessert. I took three more steps and then closed my eyes.  
I could suddenly smell intoxication. It was even lighter then on third earth but I sensed it. I walked with my eyes closed for about five minutes then I heard a voice.  
"What the heck are you doing with your eyes closed?" The voice said. I opened my eyes. I was in the city. I looked back and saw the desert. I walked back into it and the city disappeared. I took a step and the city was there. The whole thing was a trick.  
The man who had yelled at s still staring at me. He found my curiosity humorous. I smiled back at him and he stopped laughing. I stopped smiling as the man walked up to me. He was black and about 6' 5" and was very frightening.  
"What the heck are you doing here?" The man asked. I was about to speak when he continued, "If you're hoping to be drafted for a team you've come to the wrong city. Hardly any teams are being created. And I don't plan to let you try and take my place."  
I was taken aback. This guy thought I was trying to take his place on something. I tried to think of a reply but nothing came to mind. The man shook his head and then smiled again. He reached his arm out and picked me up. No joke, he lifted me right off the ground. I started kicking my feet, grunting and trying to get him to loosen his grip on my collar.   
He looked around and brought me over to a giant animal. On it's back was a large carriage and a couple of trunks. The man climbed up a rope ladder until he reached the top of the animal then he opened a trunk and threw me in.  
Darkness elapsed me and I decided I didn't like Quillian very much. My eyes became restless, knowing it didn't matter whether or not they were open. Eventually, they grew tired and I managed to get some rest.  
I awoke in darkness yet again. It was starting to get to be quite a bother. Just as I was about to scream for help the lid opened and an unfamiliar man stood above me.  
"GET OUT!" The man yelled demandingly. I shot up, my muscles were tense from staying in such a cramped space for so long. I stepped out of the trunk and stretched.  
"Thank you very mu---" I was stopped in midspeach as I was pushed onto the ground. It made me realize that the trunk was no longer on the animal.  
"Trying to steal my stuff eh? You're the third one this month but you are the most original." He man had a touch of sarcasm on the last line. He kicked me back to the ground when I attempted to get up.  
A couple people began to crowd around. I got up and swung a punch at him. He grabbed my arm and twisted it until I felt it crack. Then he punched me in the jaw so hard I almost fell again. By this point there were a whole crowd of viewers cheering and laughing.  
Then, just before the man hit me down to the ground, Pendragon ran through the crowd and stopped the guy from hitting me. Then he dragged me out of the crowd.

The journal cut off here for a couple of pages while Bobby explained his recent escapades and Partick returned the favor. It continued here:

-----And then you came and saved me" I finished. Pendragon nodded and said, "I have to go back to 2nd earth." I looked at him unsurely. Was he just going to abandon Quillian?  
"If Mark and Courtney called for me, it must be important, I need you to stay here and follow-through with my plan." Pendragon said as if reading my mind. I knew he had to go back, though I didn't want him to.  
"I understand. I guess all I can do is wish you luck. And try and save Quillian of course." I added the last part with a laugh. Pendragon grinned and then gave a slight wave. I returned it as he began to run off.  
I turned around and heard my name called out. Pendragon put his hand on mine, shook and ran back again. In my hand was a small bag of coins and a piece of paper.  
It said clearly: Priff-Giants. Yorths: Large animal used for transportation. § - about 5 dollars second earth money.

I walked around the scattered mob that were disappointed I was still alive. I walked until I found the building similar to a church that Pendragon had mentioned. I opened the door to find two men standing there.  
"Are you LaBerge and Veego?" I asked attempting to copy the accent I had observed around the territory. One of the men, who was actually quite plump said, "I'm Veego, and this is LaBerge…. Who's askin'?"  
"My name's Patrick, and I am a…." I looked around and then mouthed the word "traveler," Veego stood up and grinned even more largely.  
"Glad to have you here on Quillian. Did Pendragon bring you so you could join the team?" He asked.  
"No, Pendragon left. I've come to replace him for the time being. Unfortunately, I fear my arm is broken. Is there anything I can use to mend it?" I replied.  
"Of course, we'll bandage that up and chit chat for a while." LaBerge came over and began wrapping a bandage around my arm.  
"We, in the time between Pendragon and your visits, have created a team! Without Pendragon here we'll have to find one more person, but we have two Priffs named Kontin and Efrom, two humans, Ducter and Gromp, and LaBerge here is willing to compete if we can't find anybody else." Veego said with a hum in his voice.  
"I think I have an Idea of who could compete with us. You can find him by the city gates. He's tall, black and bald. He wasn't the nicest to me but I think he'd be a great athlete." I hesitated and then said it. Veego seemed satisfied with the news but LaBerge seemed as if he could kiss me. He finished up the bandage instead.  
"Well, excellent, the games are in about two Flocks so just enjoy yourself until then. Stop by at least once a day so we can look at your arm and update you about the man you mentioned." Veego said. LaBerge nodded and gave me a shove towards the door. Then he turned around and Veego and LaBerge began talking as if I'd never arrived.  
I left and began walking down the streets. Eventually I found a hotel-looking building and stopped there. I went in and asked for a room. The woman at the counter smiled as I handed her some coins.   
She took the coins, wrote in a small book and said "Room 47 please." I thanked her and headed In the direction of my room. The door was unlocked which was convenient since I never received a key.   
Inside was a small, thin bed and a table. On the table was a break-like food. I went over to it and took a small nibble. It seemed eatable. It tasted like beans. I ate most of it but left some for later incase I didn't get more  
Then I went onto the bed and before I knew it I was waking up on a cold morn. There was more of the bread on the table. I got up slowly and ate it. This time it tasted just like bacon. Weird.  
I left my room and headed toward the church. I got there and the doors were open. I went inside and found Veego and LaBerge preaching to an audience of Priffs and humans. I sat on the human side until it was done. Soon after LaBerge escorted me to a back room.  
"The man you spoke of? We got him. He was sketchy at first. Many of our teammates….. All of our teammates aren't really into the idea of playing on a mixed team. But they're willing. So now," He brought me into yet another room where the man was standing. "I'd like you to meet Front." The man stared at me and for a second I thought he was going to punch me.   
"Erm… Thanks for this, and I'm sorry about the little show at the gate." Front said. I thought about not forgiving him, I must admit, but I figured it wouldn't exactly help the situation. I nodded and he said, "I just thought you were trying to compete, when really you're a coach."  
I was stunned. Veego looked at a very embarrassed looking LaBerge. LaBerge cleared his throat and said, "Did I mention I've given you the job of training and coaching the team? You start at the gym in an hour."

So now, I'm back at the hotel, having a quick lunch before practice while I finish this up. Hope you are okay.  
-Patrick.

Mark looked at Bobby. Bobby looked at Mark. Dorney looked at the two of them. Patrick didn't seem like he would be the best coach. Not to mention he had a broken arm.  
"See, I'm sure everything will be fine." Bobby said. "But meanwhile, here on second earth, we have to save Courtney."  
So Bobby and Mark said goodbye and thanks to Dorney and did the last think Mark had expected to do that day. They were going to look for Saint Dane.

Saint Dane tapped his foot almost as if he were listening to music. He had won. There was no way that Bobby could win from this point on. Once he heard about Courtney's death he would be a wreck. Getting out of bed would challenge him. Saving the rest of Halla was out of the Question. Not to mention, with his mole on Quillian, he was guaranteed a victory their. Life was sweet.  
He glanced at the lifeless body lying on the floor. It was beginning to smell. Saint Dane had already decided where to dispose of the body. He got out of his seat. He better do it before the body smelt any worse. He opened the door and jumped. Outside, in the parking lot was Pendragon and Mark. Pendragon had come back from Quillian. It was perfect. He was too late to save Courtney, and now Quillian was even more his than he had expected.

"See, the truck's still here. He must've taken another way out." Mark told Bobby. Bobby looked around. He didn't quite seem convinced. It wasn't like he didn't trust Mark, it was just that it wasn't like Saint Dane to leave the car. Unless….  
Bobby turned his head quickly and yelled, "Into the lab! Saint Dane's still out here somewhere." He began sprinting towards the building. Mark followed him closely. Bobby cautiously cracked open the door. It was dark inside.  
Suddenly, in a flash, a big black bird flew through the door, knocking Bobby over onto Mark who caught him. The bird flew out of sight.  
Bobby got up. "He doesn't have Courtney. I'll bet you she's in here." He stumbled into the doorway and shuffled his feet waving his arms around trying to find a light switch.  
With a thump, Bobby's foot hit something hard. He got onto a knee and felt whatever it was. Then, the lights turned on. Mark stood at the other side of the room, mouth dropped. Bobby looked down at what he was feeling. It was Courtney. His hand was on her leg.  
He scooted over in a rush and grabbed her wrist. There was no pulse. Her breath was stopped.  
Bobby concentrated as hard as he could, tears rolling down his cheeks. He tried as hard as he could to bring her back. He was able to save Loor. Why wasn't Courtney awakening?  
Mark walked over and placed his hand on Bobby's shoulder. As hard as it was for Bobby, it was just as hard for Mark. Mark had spent the last year and a half sharing experiences with her. And now she was gone. Then, in an abrupt motion, Bobby collapsed to the ground.  
Mark shook him. Bobby didn't stir. Mark screamed in anger and looked at Bobby's eyes. Had he just lost both of his most reliable friends as well as the lead traveler?  
Then Bobby's eyes began to crack open. After a few coughs, Bobby sat up. His eyes were bloodshot.  
"I saw Uncle Press," Bobby said in a squeaky voice. "He told me that Courtney's death was the way it was meant to be and that I had to continue fighting the fight against Saint Dane. Then I awoke." Bobby's voice had steadied and he was standing up.  
"So I'm going to do what uncle Press told me to do. I'm going to defeat Saint Dane. If it's the last thing I do, I will protect Halla." Bobby declared. Mark nodded. Bobby's arms shot up. It was as if he were having a seizure. His entire body was shaking. Then, in a graceful movement, the shaking stopped and his arms eased their way down.  
But as they slid towards his sides, they began to change into a darker shade. His entire body was doing the same with the exception of his mouth, feet and hands. Suddenly, he ran out of the door. Mark ran out behind him but when he got outside Bobby was gone. The only thing Mark saw was a large blackbird flying off into the distance.  
Had that bird been Bobby? Had Bobby finally aquired Saint Dane's gift of being able to shift shape? That would explain the odd skin tone Bobby had gotten right before he disappeared. All Mark could do was wait to read about it.  
Then, as if on queue, Mark's rings began to twitch. He threw it onto the ground. Out popped another one of Patrick's journals. Mark picked up the ring and put it back on his finger. Then picked up the journal, noting how sloppy and shaky the handwriting was.  
He was tempted to read it but first decided he would have to get rid of Courtney's body. If it was found they'd go straight to mark and that was the last thing he needed.  
He went back inside and looked at the body. It was on it's side. It was badly bruised. It reeked of rotten meat. He kneeled by it and moved his hand along her back. It was so soft it was hard to believe it was human… That's when his finger hit it, a bump. It was very small and not noticeable unless you were looking up close.  
He very gently rolled her onto her stomach and lifted up the back of the her shirt. The bump was no average bump. It was a row of stitches. They had been done extremely recently. He was disgusted and scared but he got a pair, of scissors and cut beside the stitches. Inside was blood and meat. But it wasn't human blood or meat. It was beef and cow blood. It wasn't the real Courtney.  
OF COURSE! Why would Saint Dane save Courtney only to kill her a little later? He wouldn't. He faked Courtney's death with a fake doll of her. That meant that Courtney was still alive somewhere.  
His entire body began to feel warmer. He picked up the fake body and carried it out to Courtney's parents truck. The he heaved it into the back. Inside he found the keys. He put them in and turned on the car. The heat from the heater was a nice relief. He drove out of the parking lot.  
He hit the gas and began going as fast as he could. Unfortunately he passed a cop. The police officer turned on his sirens and began chasing after Mark. Mark cursed and then turned down a back street. The cop followed. Mark turned into an alley that ended with a brick wall.  
Mark stopped and sighed. If he hadn't ran away from the cop he might've been able to explain why there was a body, fake or not, in the back of his truck.  
The policeman walked up to the window and said, "License and registration please," Mark looked up.  
"I don't have any," He squeaked out. The police officer raised an eyebrow.  
"Please step out of the vehicle sir," The cop said. Mark opened the door and stepped out. "Please step up to the car and put you hands on you head." Mark did as he was told.  
"What it the world is that god-awful smell?" The policeman asked. He walked over to the back and looked in. "WHAT THE heck?" He roared.

Mark rode in the back of the police car. Behind him were three more of the cars, investigating the body. Even if they realized that it was a fake body he would still be in jail for underage driving, speeding, and if Saint Dane had reported the car stolen, grand theft auto.   
They silently arrived at the police station. He was escorted into the building where a bunch of cops talked and pointed for a while until he was finally placed into a cell. There was nobody else in there which was not uncommon in a small town like Stonybrook. I sat there for a while thinking about the last couple of hours.  
Mark had wished for an adventure. He had gotten one. And all it had gotten him was a jail cell. He sighed. Then he remembered about the journal. He took it out and looked at it. The handwriting was incredibly messy at the beginning though it seemed to stabilize a little later.  
Mark began to read:

**QUILLIAN:**

Hello Max. I'm afraid I have let Pendragon and all of the other travelers down. We did not win the Quillian games. We did not win Quillian….

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
